


陶艺教学

by bw_27_21



Category: brightwin - Fandom
Genre: BrightWin, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bw_27_21/pseuds/bw_27_21
Summary: 灵感来源：2020.10.07 BrighrWin去参加 Arm share时玩陶艺
Kudos: 7





	陶艺教学

布莱特在曼谷开了一个陶艺班，因为租金原因地址选在了靠近郊区的地方，但是来找他学习的人不在少数，而这其中主要有两种人情况，第一种是冲着他的脸，第二种是冲着他的技艺，而林赢是这两种情况中的意外。  
他是个可爱的男孩子，每次布莱特做示范的时候林赢总是冲在最前面，目不转睛的盯着他手上的动作，但是修长的手指总是搞不定面前那一坨黏土。不是起型失败就是做到一半黏土就塌了下来，这时候林赢就会大叫着喊他去救场，满手的泥浆张牙舞爪的样子把其他学员逗得哈哈大笑。即使这样，林赢也不恼，还是雷打不动的每周六下午都来他的陶艺室上课。  
今天要学的是做罐子，演示结束之后布莱特让大家领了各自的黏土回去，林赢排在了最后面，高挑的身材在前面一众女生之中异常显眼，探着头向他这边看。布莱特的陶艺教室是小本生意，所有的工作都是他一个人完成，这也是这些小女生不惜跑个大老远也要来上课的重要理由之一。布莱特把黏土发到林赢手上，男孩子高高兴兴的领了回去，放在拉胚机上准备塑型，布莱特在教室里来回踱步查看情况，林赢好像比前几周进步了许多，今天的起型看起来很成功，布莱特稍微指导了两句就转身去查看其他人的状况。  
然而等其他人的罐子都拿去烧窑准备下课的时候，林赢依然在拉胚机前面努力的满头大汗，好不容易把右边转歪的部分扶正，左边又跑了出去，布莱特送走了最后一个学员就看到林赢还在座位前努力挽救，两只手都不够用。  
“你的水放太多了。”布莱特说“所以黏土很难成型。”  
“啊啊啊…那怎么办。”林赢急得护着面前的黏土，一脸慌张。  
“今天也不早了，不如下周再试试？”布莱特劝他。  
“啊…可是…”林赢的表情失望又懊恼“可是上周我也…”  
布莱特看着手指还在泥土上努力的林赢，不好意思再打击他的积极性，停下了他手下的拉胚机“我们从头开始吧。”  
为林赢准备了一块新的黏土，重新开了一台新的机器，指引林赢过去“坐到这儿来。”  
“好！”林赢明显来了兴致，举着泥呼呼的手跑过去做好，拍了拍面前的黏土，示意自己准备好了。  
布莱特坐到对面指导他，从起型开始一点点教学，手应该怎么用力，加水的时机和分量，林赢起初做的很好，双手有模有样的随着拉胚机固定着慢慢成型的黏土，到要开始塑型时又出了问题，一会儿偏左一会儿偏右，林赢扁着嘴委屈巴巴的看着他，请求支援。布莱特的指导在林赢手上都变成了纸上谈兵，他的双手仿佛有自己的想法，与思维无法共脑。  
布莱特绕到了林赢身后，手把手教他。布莱特的双臂穿过林赢的身体覆盖在他的手上，林赢手指的骨骼不像一般男生的粗大，细长而精致，轻易就可以包裹住，微微发力带动着林赢的手在黏土上塑造形状，自上而下的淋了水保持黏土的湿润。  
“要让黏土从指尖滑过，不是用手掌去按压它。”布莱特贴着林赢耳后的皮肤，随着声音一起吞吐着温热的气息，惹得林赢有些发痒。  
“手稳住。”布莱特沾了点水带动着林赢的手指随着离心力旋转，泥浆粘合在两人的指间，罐身已经初见雏形。布莱特让林赢扶好外侧的黏土，起身去帮他将罐身拉高，一手附在林赢的手上，一手伸进去一点点把黏土提起，林赢整个人被他抱在怀里，布莱特身上没有那种精致男生的香水味道，更多的是泥土之间的自然芳香，带着些柴火气，令人心旷神怡。包围着自己的手掌宽大温暖，呼吸轻柔，惹得林赢心猿意马，手上的力道也失了分寸，好不容易快要成型的作品在林赢分神的时候又变回了一坨难看的泥土。  
然而布莱特的手早已越过泥土与林赢的手指纠缠，林赢也没有躲开他。布莱特乘胜追击将他搂进怀里，带着他的双手将软烂的泥巴重新聚合，随着转盘慢慢十指相交，布莱特贴紧了林赢的身子。林赢身上有一股小孩子的奶糖味道，像他的皮肤一样，白皙光洁，有些泛红的耳郭可以看到细小的可爱绒毛，耳边的发丝修剪的一丝不苟，布莱特的手顺着他的手背借助着泥浆的润滑在他的手腕流连，吻上了他耳后的那块肌肤，林赢的身子有点颤抖，却没有闪躲。  
布莱特的仿佛得到了鼓舞，在空无一人的小房间里，烧窑的炉子还冒着余热，在屋里蒸腾起一股难言的欲望。布莱特的手和吻同时在林赢的皮肤上游走，林赢的皮肤好似被水浸透的黏土一般光滑，手上的泥在他的胳膊上留下灰色的痕迹，吻也绕过了脖颈落在了林赢的脸颊上，他羞的双颊滚烫，温度从嘴唇一直烧到了心里，布莱特用脚关掉了拉胚机的电源，已经被揉搓的不像样的黏土随着惯性依然旋转着，布莱特双臂交叉将人搂紧，低头去找林赢的唇，林赢配合的抬头。  
轻吻在两人都有些颤抖的唇间展开，布莱特包裹着林赢厚实丰满的下唇吸允，舌尖带着些试探的舔过他紧闭着的贝齿，轻扣门关，林赢乖巧的迎接了他的湿吻。面前的机器慢慢失去了惯性停了下来，唇舌却越来越猛烈的纠缠在一起，津液交换之间顺延而下，留下黏腻的水痕。布莱特的手将林赢搂的更紧，挽起的衣袖和双臂上是有些干涸的泥浆。布莱特注视着林赢的眼睛，从里面读到了情动的气息，不管手指上满是泥浆，轻轻抚上他的脸，林赢也不介意，主动探出舌尖加深了亲吻。  
外面天色已经完全暗了下来，室内屋顶的暖光灯将两人的欲望聚拢升华，布莱特带着林赢去洗手，路上也不舍得将人放开，抱在怀里又亲又咬，推着人一点点向浴室挪步。布莱特有时工作到太晚，赶不上回家的末班车，于是将工作室的一角辟了出来作为偶尔留宿的地方，原本公用的卫生间也被他按上了可以冲凉的淋浴间。

布莱特吻着林赢的后颈，让泡沫充分在两人的手掌间打磨，带走了灰褐色的泥浆，清洁过后的林赢的手更加细腻光滑，握在手中软糯的活脱脱像个小女孩儿，看着镜子里也看向自己的林赢，布莱特发出了邀请。  
“一起洗澡吗？”  
看着蛰伏在自己颈间像个吸血鬼一样蛊惑人心的布莱特，林赢稀里糊涂的点了点头。  
布莱特先林赢一步褪光了衣物，那只是因为接吻就已经高挺耸立的昂扬映入眼帘，林赢呆呆的看着挪不开眼。正如同所有男性的虚荣心一般，布莱特看着林赢的反应，内心的骄傲油然而生，不觉间胸脯都挺了起来。林赢脱掉了已经脏掉的衬衣，精干的骨架上没有一丝赘肉，白嫩的皮肤紧致的包裹着漂亮的肌肉，纤细的腰身和线条优美的腹肌一路延伸到裤边隐藏起来，在明晃晃的灯下闪着诱人的光泽。布莱特将林赢的细腰轻易的环在手臂之间，另一只手在臀部发力的揉搓，有点厚实的牛仔布料蹭在自己曝露在外的分身上摩擦之间是有点痛意的快感。  
没有衣物的上身使得布莱特的亲吻更加的顺畅，林赢的锁骨突出，胸膛的肌肉紧实，上面可爱的凸起悄然挺立，嫩红的颜色诱人采撷，拇指轻轻捻动，拨弄这硬挺的小家伙，用舌尖上的唾液滋养它。另一手解开了纽扣，将手伸进裤边挑逗，吻从已经沾满津液的乳尖一路向下，在光滑的腹部辗转，布莱特蹲下了身子面对着林赢胯间的一团肿胀，抬眼对上林赢正低头看向自己，布莱特用牙齿叼住了拉链上的拉头，目不转睛的盯着林赢，在他的注视下，一点点拉开了拉链，仿佛也拉开了两人之间最后的一丝隔阂，小小卫生间里瞬间情欲四溢。  
布莱特可以豪不夸张的说，他瞬时就感受到了穿透了布料的热度，蒸腾在自己脸上，林赢的情动让他欣慰，隔着内裤舔舐着他的阴茎，丰沛的唾液混合着林赢前段渗出的液体打湿了内裤的前端，将牛仔裤褪下，拉着林赢进了淋浴间，里面的水已经温热，水蒸气在玻璃上留下厚厚的一层白雾。在水流之间，林赢的身体变得更加湿滑，布莱特在他的身上抚摸，犹如他最爱的陶艺，看似软若无骨实则暗藏强韧的筋骨，上下游走之间，闭眼细心感受着林赢仿佛经过细心雕琢的优越骨骼，像是品鉴一件稀世珍宝。林赢被他的抚摸搞得浑身发痒，躲又躲不掉，只好缩着身子憋笑。  
布莱特那双极富艺术气息的手让林赢兴奋不已，被水流打湿的内裤紧贴着胀大的欲望，水柱间蒸腾起的热气在半密闭的空间模糊了视线，朦胧之间布莱特向他贴近，两人的昂扬紧紧贴在一起，布莱特含着他的耳垂舔弄。手下的动作也变得直白大胆了起来，拽下了已经黏在林赢身上的内裤，不再犹豫直中要害，将林赢的分身和自己的握住开始了撸动，林赢被挤到了淋浴间的边缘，后背贴上了冰冷的玻璃，激得他浑身一颤，分身顶端喷出了一点白浊，林赢吓得缩紧了臀部，以为自己就要这么泻了身子。  
他搂着布莱特的脖子将自己的身子向他贴过去，布莱特就顺势将人搂进怀里托着他的蜜臀色情的揉捏，松开了抚慰两人分身的手，挤了一些置物架上的沐浴液，在臀部的手顺着肌肉纹理向下来到了大腿根，将林赢的一只腿抬起挂在自己腰上手指直直的探进了紧闭的后穴，林赢下意识的收紧了环着布莱特的手臂，将脸埋进了他的肩颈，沐浴液湿滑的裹着布莱特的手指在狭小的穴口来回进出，显然布莱特并没什么耐心，不一会儿功夫就塞了三指进去，林赢算不上疼，但是微微的撕扯感仍让他有些难受，狠狠地咬住了面前的布莱特的皮肤，后穴也突然缩紧把体内的手指挤出去一些，布莱特轻笑着蹭了蹭林赢以示安慰，腾出手托着林赢已经沉甸甸的双球轻揉，意乱情迷的之时探入了第四根手指将穴口撑的更大，林赢被身前温柔的抚弄惹得脑袋发懵，布莱特在他柱体上来回摩擦，快感一点点升腾起来，在快要攀上高潮时布莱特突然松手，将他的身体旋转，紧紧的压在了玻璃上，虽然表面蒸汽腾腾，但是依然冰凉，林赢还没从火热的分身毫无预警的贴上去冰火的双重刺激中缓过劲儿来，后面就遭到了侵犯。  
“唔…啊！”林赢被紧紧压在玻璃上猛的射了出来，白浊将阴茎和玻璃紧紧相连，而布莱特不给他喘息的机会就开始了抽插，先是小幅度的挺动，布莱特将自己的阴茎在林赢的内壁中不停地摩擦，让他充分感受自己分身的存在感，一次次的抽撤的动作中将阴茎向更深处挺进，窄小紧致的甬道就这样慢慢的被布莱特胀大的龟头完全撑开，饱满膨胀的柱体填满了林赢的肠道不留一丝空隙，沐浴液在来回的摩擦间打出了一些细腻的泡沫，停留在两人相连之处增添了一丝可爱气息。  
林赢的后穴还在无意识的不停收缩，绞紧的肉壁紧紧包裹着布莱特的阴茎，臀尖被惩罚式的拍打“别淘气。”布莱特咬着他的耳朵声音黏腻。  
身后的动作越来越猛烈，林赢被顶弄的双腿发软，身前的玻璃已经有了和自己身体相当的温度，白浊在摩擦之间布满了透明的玻璃和自己的小腹，手掌努力撑在玻璃上，手指蜷起，却仍然使不上力，脑袋发懵，身体摇摇欲坠。林赢实在快要站不住只得将身子后靠，依在布莱特怀里，反手搂上了他的脖子扭头向他索吻，布莱特找到他的唇细致的摩挲吮吸，将舌头探进去翻搅，搂着林赢的腰给他支撑便于身下的动作抽插的更加顺畅。龟头刻意在敏感点用力的研磨，林赢的下体又微微昂头，布莱特在他的顶端帮他勾起更深的欲望，接吻的间隙林赢也不忘舒服的呻吟，奶声奶气的混合着粗重的呼吸惹得布莱特心痒。  
下身抽插的动作更加用力，好不容易脱离那扇玻璃的林赢又被狠狠地压了回去，布莱特却揽着他的腰向自己的下体靠近，身体被拉扯出了美妙的弧度，布莱特的头抵着林赢的后脑，身后是持续不断地水流冲刷，在喷射的临界点咬牙忍耐，手扶在林赢的胯骨上越操越激动。  
“嗯…啊…“林赢已经的呻吟已经没有了章法，身体随着布莱特的动作飘摇，被打湿的发黏在脸上的瘙痒他也顾不上，脚趾深深的扒在地上。布莱特叼着林赢后颈的皮肉将液体一股股射进他的体内，男孩可怜兮兮的尖叫着承受体内的滚烫，身子抖得不行。  
好不容易将怀里的人情绪稳定下来，半抱着他在花洒下帮他释放出第二波情潮，清理了后穴不断涌出的白浊“吃了不少进去啊。”布莱特趁着情欲还没完全褪去调笑他。而林赢的身子被抽光了力气，连抬手打他的精力都没有，将整个人的重量交付在布莱特的双臂之间，哼哼唧唧的咬着他的肩膀表示不满，布莱特毫不在意，身心舒爽的将人擦干净抱着回了休息室。

两人不嫌挤的躺在休息室有些狭窄的单人床上，搂着听朋友说来找布莱特学陶艺的小女生越来越多而坐不住跑来监工数周却被吃干抹净的男友“怎么样，这堂课还满意吗？”  
林赢从他怀里抬头，捏着他的下巴放狠话“你要是敢给别人这样上课就死定了！”

-完-


End file.
